


Art for Monmouth and Company by Nympha_Alba

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: When property tycoon Uther Pendragon buys the building that houses Merlin's bookshop, it ruins Merlin's Christmas and threatens the whole future of the shop. Luckily he isn't the only one who loves this quirky place where writers can come and stay for free. His friends decide to try and convert Arthur Pendragon to their cause...Find the wonderful storyhere.





	Art for Monmouth and Company by Nympha_Alba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/gifts).




End file.
